


His forever

by DarkBlueOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueOwl/pseuds/DarkBlueOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are shown just how happy they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own teen wolf in case you weren't aware of that. Not beta'd. 
> 
> I actually don't know how I even came up this. I was doing something, I can't remember what I was doing. This is my first Teen wolf that I've posted, I have like fifteen other stories I've started for the fandom. It's a problem I have.  
> But yes, so I hope you like it.

"I'm thinking bacon, pancakes, eggs and hash browns for breakfast" Stiles said into Derek's naked chest.  
Derek hummed his agreement, but made no signs of moving out of the warm bed. 

"Its your turn" Stiles looked up at Derek a slight pout to his lips. 

"You know that's only going to keep us in bed" Derek gave a wolfish grin. 

"You're supposed to provide for you mate"

"I'm also supposed to breed"

"Derek, i'm hungry" Stiles whined, though it didn't stop Derek's wandering hands. 

"Yes, and Isaac is almost finished making breakfast"

"Isaac's my favorite" Stiles announced, leaving the bed taking the sheet with him. Derek smirked then he followed Stiles with his eyes. 

After pulling on boxers and one of Derek's t-shirts Stiles made his way downstairs. Wrapping his arms around Isaac giving him a tight hug. 

"You reek of Derek and sex" Isaac said, blushing at the contact.

"I'm hoping i'll reek of food in a second". Isaac handed him a full plate of everything he wanted.

"Seriously my favorite" he said swallowing down a bite of eggs. 

Derek came down when Stiles was mostly finished, his body had water dripping down, a towel around his waist. 

Stiles dropped his bacon, "Why are you so hot?"

"Ugh, it smells like more sex. I'm leaving. I can't smell this anymore. I'm going to go out and find someone for myself and make you smell it all the time"

"Do you want a foursome?" Isaac blushed, and Derek quirked his eyebrow. "You actually do?"

"I'm leaving!" he yelled practically running out of the loft door. 

"I'm thinking kitchen sex" Stiles abandoned his plate. "I want you to fuck me against the counter" Derek growled, letting the towel drop, he grabbed Stiles. 

\--

 

Stiles opened the purple door and walked into the beautiful three story house. It was large and open, the walls were covered in photos, shelves had trophies and metals. He scanned through some of the photos, it had everyone from the pack, Some with lots of different children, the pictures had a strange tinge to the color over them, everyone was looking at the camera, probably something that let werewolves take photos without closing their eyes.

"Daddy's home" Screamed a high pitched voice. A little girl with light brown pigtails and large brown doe eyes ran to him. 

He picked her up and swung her around. "How's my little girl?"

"Dad built us the tree house, it is so awesome! Uncle Boyd helped"

"it's about time, how long have we wanted him to do that?"

"You said since Talia was little, shes gonna be soo jealous, and Johnny's gonna be jealous and Tristen's gonna be jealous and Claudia"

"Yes Laura, all of your older siblings are going to be jealous, you know whose not going to be jealous?"

"Who?"

"Me, cause i'm going to move into it"

"Noooo daddy its mine"

"Well that's nice, are you at least going to share with me?"

"yes, and dad and aunt Lydia and Allison and Scott and Erica and Isaac and Jackson and Danny and -"

"Woah I thought I was special, that's a lot of people"

"Dad made it really big, it has three floors like our house, its awesome, it starts on the ground and goes up, so that one of the floors is in like four trees"

"Well lets go check this bad boy out, where's Joss?" 

"Dads letting him run around the forest even though hes only 2"

"You ran around when you were 2"

"yeah but i'm smarter"

"oh, I see" Stiles followed her through the backyard and out to the woods. 

Derek and Boyd hammering the roof on, Stiles was actually jealous, the tree house was amazing. He wanted it. 

"You cant have it Stiles" Derek said, as he looked over with a smile. 

"I don't want it" Stiles crossed his arms and looked around the clearing for his last child. 

"I know when your lying" Stiles just huffed and walked to pick up Joss who was about to eat a slug. 

"No slugs" He said, pulling it away and putting it back on the ground, His eyes getting big and starting to water. 

"See I never ate slugs, I told you I was smarter." Laura said with her chin held high. 

"No, but you did eat a snake" he said, he was terrified when it happen, Derek laughed at him, Laura was a werewolf and the snake wasn't poisonous or venomous.  
Laura huffed and turned back to admire the tree house. 

"Can we paint it dad?"

"of course" He came down the ladder, kissing the girls head. Heading to Stiles, he kissed Joss' forehead and Stiles' lips. 

"Stiles I built you a house, that has three secret doors to the basement and you want a tree house."

"But its so cool, and i'm Batman I need secret doors to the Bat cave" Derek gave him another kiss ignoring Laura's protest of ew. 

"Well while they're in the tree house, you and I will have the whole house to ourselves. The whole Bat cave to ourselves with no interruptions from Robin" Stiles hummed and kissed Derek again.  
"That's brilliant" He looked back to the tree house. 

"Were not defiling the tree house, where our werewolf children are going to play"

"Just a thought" Stiles smirked. 

\-- 

 

Stiles opened his eyes, "Oh my god, oh my god"

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott stood over him looking worried. 

"Yeah, i'm fine" he looked around the clearing, Derek was sitting on the ground a foot away looking dazed. 

"We weren't sure what she did to you guys, but you've been out for like three hours, we couldn't even touch you or Derek, the others went to figure something out. It was weird there was this hazy stuff over the both of you and-" 

"We protect the Earth, and with it its inhabitants. A weak pack on strong soil is a disgrace to the Earth and Moon. We only gave you what you needed to become strong" The girl looked completely normal if she wasn't popping out of nowhere and standing in a forest, she was in a white dress, her brown hair past her shoulders and she wore white sandals. 

"So it wasn't real?" Stiles, hands were shaking, it felt real.

"It can be, the choice is yours. We will come again if a proper choice is not made" She disappeared and Stiles looked at Derek who was focused on his hands. 

"What happened?" Scott asked. 

"I was shown something that I really want" Derek looked up and stared at him. "I'm hoping i'm not the only one" Derek gave a small smile, and stood pulling Stiles up. 

"Maybe I should build that tree house before any of the Robins come into the picture"

"I'm thinking 5 secret doors"

"I can do that" Derek whispered before kissing Stiles. 

They could hear Scott yelling for the fairy chick to come back to put everything back to normal. 

This was going to become Stiles' normal, his forever.


End file.
